Ratling World - Environment
Like their distant cousins the Ogryns, Ratlings are abhumans, humans who followed a different evolutionary path, descended from ancient settlers cut off from larger human society. This is where the similarity to Ogryns ends, however. While Ogryns are large, brutish creatures, Ratlings are incredibly short and round, and remarkably clever. Despite their obvious unsuitability for military life, Ratlings are nevertheless drafted wholesale into the Imperial Army. While they cannot fill many of the human roles in the Imperial Guard, Ratlings still proved incredibly useful. Their small size allows them to infiltrate enemy territory much better than the average human, and, combine with their incredible eyesight, makes them excellent snipers. In addition, Ratlings have a reputation amongst the Guard for their incredible cooking, and often act as cook for the unit, in addition to their battlefield duties. Although, their love of food can often get them into trouble, as many Ratlings are known to “acquire” extra supplies to supplement their diets, a practice their Imperial Guard commanders frown upon. In the field, Ratlings operate independently, with a second Ratling who acts as a spotter and backup marksman, or in small squads. They are deployed behind enemy lines with the barest of supplies, where they immediately go to ground, secreting themselves, living off the land, and waiting as patiently as spiders for their quarry. They delight in causing confusion and havoc among their enemies, killing officers and key personnel from extreme ranges, with near impunity. Their proficiency and marksmanship may possibly be the Ratling’s one saving grace, and despite being the butt of numerous jokes over the millennia, many a Guardsman owes their life to the sharp eyes and steady hands of a Ratling sniper. Ratling Characteristics/Skills/Talents/Traits Wounds: 5 +1D5 Starting Skills: Awareness or Stealth, Deceive, Trade (Cook). Starting Talents: Deadeye Shot, Heightened Senses (Sight, Smell, Taste) or Light Sleeper, Weapon Training (Las, Solid Projectile). Starting Traits: Size (Weedy), Larcenous, Resist the Taint, Voided Minds. Aptitudes: Agility, Ballistic Skill, Fellowship, Finesse, Perception, Social 'Larcenous' Ratlings are inclined towards less-than-legal activities, including gambling, theft, con games, and more besides – often as much for the thrill of success as for the material rewards (though those are nice too...) There are few Ratlings not familiar with at least the basic games, grifts and tricks of their 'trade', and most are imaginative enough to come up with a few of their own as well. Benefit: Blather (Fel) and Sleight of Hand (Ag) count as basic skills for you. In addition, you gain a +10 bonus on Gamble (Per) tests. 'Resist the Taint' Ornsworld, the homeworld of all Ratlings, has been the subject of numerous attacks by Chaotic forces. While it has endured, the taint of Chaos is still present and Chaotic beasts must regularly be hunted down and killed. This has given the Ratlings a minor resistance to the taint of Chaos. Benefit: When you would have to check for Corruption, you reduce the result by your Fellowship Bonus or can spend a Fate Point to not gain a Corruption Point. 'Voided Minds' Ratlings have no known psykers and have a natural resistance to psychic phenomena. Benefit: Anyone attempting to use a psychic power on you does so with a -20 penalty. Any power that would be used to influence your mind suffer a -20 penalty. COMRADE ADVANCES These are Advances that may be purchased by the Ratling to enhance the abilities of his Comrade. SPOTTER Type: Passive Cost: 250 xp Effect: The Ratling’s Comrade carries magnoculars and other tools to help line up the perfect sniper shot. If the Ratling is using an Accurate weapon, and his Comrade is in 10m, the Ratling may use his Comrade to make an Aim Action, and gain the benefits himself. SET-UP SHOT Type: Order (Half Action) Cost: 300 xp Effect: The Ratling’s Comrade fires off a shot that distracts the Ratling’s target from the real threat. The Ratling’s next Ranged Attack cannot be Dodged. The Ratling’s Comrade must be in within 10m to enact this Order. Ratlings can only use Guardsman/Assassin or Scum paths, they have their own tree in Only War for advancement plus their class. Ratlings weigh in at 15 to 25 kg, and are .9 to 1.1 m. Ratling Careers Assassin Some Ratlings – unusually aggressive or amoral Ratlings in particular – seek the life of the hired gun. Such characters are stealthy marksmen who can eliminate a target while remaining entirely unseen, and leave without drawing suspicion. Guardsman Ratlings are often drafted into military service, as cooks and quartermasters, and as scouts and snipers. They rarely demonstrate much ambition in such careers, preferring to remain low-key so as to continue their clandestine hobbies. Scum Thieves, con-artists, professional gamblers and all manner of other unwholesome professions provide a draw for Ratlings, and many of their ilk not found in the military can be found as wandering jacks-of-all-trades, drifting between settlements, and even between worlds, stealing, tricking or scrounging a living. Category:Player Character Homeworlds